


Underneath the Christmas Tree

by MountainRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: Captsum and Irontsum have a lovely christmas eve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Rhee -#9690  
> 2.  
> a] tsums moving into the x-mas deco,

Captsum was looking at the tree again.

Irontsum had caught him looking at it, hypnotized, five times since Tuesday! Something was Strange. 

"Tsszzzuuumu?" He hummed, cuddling up close to Captsums flank, where the soft felt of the shield would cover his back. 

"Tsu..." Captsum replied, meaninglessly. He didn't move away though, and they cuddled together on the arm of the couch, Captsum mesmerised by the lights and Irontsum by the soporific warmth of this high-quality cuddling. 

The Bigs came back while they were still cuddling, noisy, drinking chocolate and not sharing: an outrage. 

Irontsum wriggled out from under Cap's shield and over to Tony's thigh. He thumped the limb with his head, and beeped pointedly at the hot chocolate. 

"Hey buddy. Thirsty?" 

"Tsuuu!"

Tony scooped him up and then Cap, tumbled together in his hand, and let them roll onto the coffee table. By the time he wiggled his little feet under himself again, a tiny demitasse full of hot chocolate had been left for them on a coaster. 

Captsum, always better on the ground than Irontsum, waddled over and took the first sip. The warm glow of contentment oozed off him, and Irontsum squeezed in beside him to take a taste. 

The chocolate was thick and sweet, and a foamy layer of cream floated on top, just right. Irontsum's cheek brushed against Cap's as they drank as he felt all glowy himself, warm and happy and full of energy. 

Cap bumped against him, cheekily, and Irontsum booped him back with a happy trill. Time to play! 

Captsum scooted off around the Bigs mugs, weaving around and looking back at Irontsum, who felt dizzy and delighted, and chased after him in a little flurry of paws. 

Cap was faster on the straight, but Irontsum had the advantage on the corners, and caught up when Cap had to double back to avoid going off the edge of the coffee table.

They tumbled together across a magazine, peeping and nuzzling at each other in glee. 

Irontsum, victorious, became It, and ran off towards the other end of the table. Behind him, Caps happy voice trilled and the patter of tiny feet started with a flurry. 

He weaved through the mugs again, zoomed over a DVD case and then, holding his breath and kicking with all his might, jumped from the coffee table and into the air. His feet lit up and up he went in a graceful swoop, repulsors singing. 

He landed daintily on the armchair and just had time to turn around before Steve, with his much stronger legs, landed with a crash and a tumble that knocked them both into the pillows. 

Peeping and wriggling in delight, Irontsum rubbed his cheek against Cap's, which was warm with a blush and soft as a cloud.

The Bigs were laughing and clapping for them, so they bobbled to the edge of the chair cushion and took a little bow, side by side, before hopping down to the floor for some rest. 

Under the coffee table was their place, like Nattsum and Hawktsum had under the couch. Small pillows, properly sized for a tsum, were arranged into a comfortable nest, with fluffy socks and a gigantic fuzzy scarf to use as a blanket. 

An old breath mint tin contained their snacks, and really, it was all very comfortable.

They snuggled in under the scarf, watching the sparkle of the Christmas lights through a carefully cleared patch of the glass shelf that made the ceiling of their little cocoon. 

Cap fell asleep quickly, flopping onto his back with his feet in the air, but Iron was not so easy to soothe. He bumbled off out of the nest to look for something to fiddle with. A bauble had rolled under the table with them, and Iron bumped it around with his paws, examining the fixture and ribbon, the curve of the aluminised plastic. His reflection was swooped into a strange exaggeration of his real self, so he snapped the faceplate down and went back to fiddling at the hanger.

It popped off eventually and he peeked down the hole into the body of the bauble. It was just as shiny on the inside! Red and glowy and metallic. 

The ribbon gave him an idea though, and he pulled it over to Cap. He wouldn't mind waking up for this. 

"Tsuu!" Iron shook Cap gently, patpatting at his cheek with one paw. Captsum rolled over and half-squished Irontsum, which really was very nice, but also _excuse you_. He squeaked and kicked until Cap woke up properly and gave him his attention. 

“Tsumu. TSUUUmm,” he told Cap, waving the ribbon in on triumphant paw. 

Cap looked up at the tree, eyes gleaming, and nodded once. “Tsumu.” 

Irontsum bounced in glee! He _had_ worked it out! Steve wanted to go in the tree! 

He quickly pushed the shield forwards, over Cap’s head, and found the strap to attach the ribbon to. 

“Tssssu...” Cap complained, mildly. 

“Tsumumum,” Irontsum said, patting the big blue lump in reassurance. 

Ribbon attached, and tested with a firm tug, they marched out to the tree with a determined stomp. 

“...’umum,” Irontsum worried, looking up at the very large, very shiny tree. 

“Tsu!” Cap replied, his cheeks going pink with glee. 

Irontsum rolled his eyes and gripped the ribbon tight. 

“Tsu... Tsuum... Tsuuum!” 

The repulsors kicked on and he heaved into the air, Cap rising gently and swaying on the end of the ribbon. Up, up, up they went, until Irontsum found a good branch and slipped the ribbon carefully over the end. 

Cap swayed happily on his ribbon, humming gently and holding his feet in his paws. Irontsum settled on the next branch down, so he could lean up and rub their cheeks together. 

“Tsum.” 


End file.
